True Love
by Xateramusa
Summary: sango and bankotsu been thinking about each other well they be together or not. sangoXbankotus paring completed
1. sango's dream

Hi this is a great story

_This means a dream or thought._

Sango's dream

"Hay inuyasha lets stop here for the night." kagome said.

" fine." was the reply from inuyasha.

So the inu gang set up camp. Inuyasha was in a tree watching the fire. Miroku was talking to Sango. Kagoma was telling shippo a story. Finally dinner was done. And the inu Gumi ate.

"Sango you looked tired." miroku said.

" I'm fine miroku." said Sango.

So inuyasha and the gang went to sleep. Shippo was a sleep by Kagoma. Miroku was sleeping by the fire. Kirara was sleeping with Sango. And inuyasha was in the tree. Sango was the only one that wasn't asleep. She kept thinking of the dream she's been having ever since she saw the band of seven. One of them was on her mind. She decided she will figure it out tomorrow.

(This part is a dream)

_Sango was taking a walk. Thinking about the others. When she came across some one. She looked closer and saw it was bankotsu. The leader of the band of seven. She felt liked she was in a trance and walked over to him and embrace him. And he returned the embrace._

"_Sango how are you" he asked._

"_I'm fine." she replied_

_he tilted her face up so they were eye to eye. She wondered what he was doing. Bankotsus face came closer to hers and took her in a kiss. She gasped he took the opportunity to explorer her mouth. And Sango wasn't stopping him. Instead she returned the kiss._

Suddenly Sango woke up. Her heart beating fast. She thought she loved miroku. But no instead her heart desired bankotsu. She realized that she always thought of him. And she hoped he will fill the same why. So sango went back to sleep. The nex day inuyasha and the gang went on there way.

So theres thats it for this chapter. Please R&R


	2. bankotsu's thoughts and sango's heart

Hi well want to say thank you for reviwing. This part is lake the last chapter only different in this story naraku is a full demon and the band of seven has everlasting life. Oh yah the band of seven is all alive.

_Thoughts, dreams_

Bankotsu's thought and sango's heart.

The band of seven has just got done destroying another village. And were taking a break. Jakotsu was polishing his sword Suikotsu was wiping the blood off his gloves with claws. Renkotsu was talking to Genkotsu. Kyoukotsu was watching Mukotsu make more poisons. And Bankotsu was polishing his byonru. While a certain person was in his head.

"_Dame it. Why can't I get her out of my head. Why dose the slayer effect me so much." asked bankotsu. She is beautiful but every time I see her my heart starts beating frantically. Like I want to kiss her or something. _

"Hey bankotsu." said jakotsu.

Bankotsu looked at jakotsu. "What is it" he said

"Are you ok? I mean ever since you saw inuyasha's group. You been in deep thought.' jakotsu said.

At this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at bankotsu.

"Yes I agree with Jakotsu" said Suikotsu.

Its nothing I just need to go for a walk." said bankotsu.

So that's what he did. Meanwhile at were inuyasha and the gang were Sango was thinking of er feelings. She thought she was in loved with miroku but bankotsu kept coming to mind. Her heart was beating frantically of the dream she had.

"Oi Sango are you ok." asked inuyasha.

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking that's all. " replied Sango.

"Ok if you say so." Was his response.

"Hey I'm going for a walked." said Sango.

So she went into the forest. But she did not know there was another in the forest as well. Bankotsu was in there as well. Sango kept walking until she saw someone walking towards her. Bankotsu was also watching the other person also. Suddenly he realized it was her the girl he kept thinking about. Sango also realized that it was bankotsu the guy she dreamed about.

"Hey what are you doing here." asked bankotsu.

"Why do you want to know bankotsu." said Sango.

"No reason." he replied. Walking closer to Sango.

suddenly before she know it he was really close to her. Sango was wondering what he was doing but her answer came when bankotsu kissed her. Sango admetilitly respond and the kiss grow more heated by the second. After a few seconds bankotsu broke the kiss. And looked at Sango before he said some thing that shocked her.

"Sango I love you." bankotsu said.

"I loved you too bankotsu." replied Sango.

with that in her mind she kissed bankotsu passionately. And he responded. the kiss was becoming more heated. Suddenly inuyasha showed up, And gasped when he saw sango and bankotsu kissing.

I diceided to live off there for now. I wonder what will happen now that inuyasha is there. Well bye. Please R&R.


	3. shiroi's apperance

Hi sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Here we go. Oh and I don't own inuyasha.

Last time. Sango and bankotsu kiss afnd inuyasha found tehm.

Shiori's appearance

"Bankotsu" said Inuyasha.

At this sango and bankotsu brok apart. And bankotsu smirk.

"Well inuyasha I didn't expect you to be here." bankotsu replide.

"Spare me the talk. Now why did you kiss sango, bankotsu"Inuyasha said.

"Because I love her and she loves me." replide bankotsu.

"Really get ready to die bankotsu." inuyasha yelled.

So the battle begun, and inuyasha was winning he was about to finish bankotsu off. When he heard a familiar word.

"Hiraikotsu" said sango.

Suddenly it hit with inuyasha's tessiga (if thats how you spell it), and transformed it back to its normal form.

"Hurry and run bankotsu." said sango.

Bankotsu thanked sango and giver a quike good bye kiss. And left.

"Dame it why did you let him escape. I could of killed him right there". Inuyasha yelled.

"I did because I love him. Do you evan know what love is? Of corse not you loved kikyo and kagome. " yelled sango.

After that was said they went back to camp and had a really big suprise wating for them. There standing in the clearing was no other then shiori.

"Inuyasha shiori's village was distroed by naraku. She lost her mom in the prosses of escaping." said kagome.

Tell us shiori what happened ." asked miroku.

So shiori told them what happend. And told them she will help them in hunting down naraku. And said she would protect them with her barrier.

"I'll rise her " said kagome.

" no I will rise shiori kagome. You have shippo. Please respect my wished all of you." said sango.

Really like you would after all you did kiss bankotsu." inuyasha said.

"I would like sango to rise me please mister inuyasha" asked shiori.

"Keh fine wahtever." said inuyasha.

"Shiori come I someone." Said sango.

"Ok" said Shiori."

So they went to look for bankotsu, and she found him along with the rest of the band of seven. And they looked up at her. Especially bankotsu.

"What do you want slayer." asked jakotsu.

Thats all for now see yah later.


	4. Shiori meets the band of seven

Hi well this story is not going to be over for awhile. Thanks for the reviews.

Last time: Sango wandered into the camp were the band of seven is.

Shiori meets the band of seven.

"What do you want slayer?" asked Jakotsu.

" I'm here to see bankotsu." replied Sango.

"What do you want to see him for." asked renkotsu.

" I want him to meet someone." said Sango.

Suddenly bankotsu jumped down from his spot in the tree. And landed in front of her and give her a quick kiss on the lips. All of the band of seven gasped at what Bankotsu did.

"So who do you want me to meet." asked Bankotsu.

Suddenly shiori step out behind Sango. And walked up to her side. She looked up at Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu this is shiori my adopted daughter. And shiori this is Bankotsu." said Sango.

"Really so that makes me her adopted father I'm I right Sango." asked bankotsu.

"I guess so".Said Sango and gave him a quick kiss.

" _I don't believed it bankotsu has become a father and the slayers lover". _Said Renkotsu to him self.

"WellI should go Bankotsu before inuyasha comes looking for me." said Sango.

"Ok Sango." replied bankotsu.

So Sango give bankotsu a good bye kiss then lift.

Back at Inuyasha's camp

" were is she." askedMiroku.

"What are you talking about I'm right here. Said Sango.

So that's it for this chapter. I know bankotsu seems OOC. Please don't flame. Please though R&R


End file.
